1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a transmission housing of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement in the transmission housing to reduce noise radiated therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with housings of automotive vehicle transmissions, it is well known that the transmission housings are produced by casting using a light alloy such as an aluminum alloy for the purpose of reducing engine weight. However, such a light alloy-made transmission housing tends to vibratingly deform in its radial direction due to the flexural vibration of a transmission line during vehicle cruising. The deformation of the transmission housing causes high level noises to be radiated to ambient air, thereby increasing total vehicle noise.